Ras Al'Ghul
Ra's al Ghul, '''sometimes written Rā's al Ghūl, is a DC Comics supervillain and an enemy of Batman. His name is Arabic for "head of the demon". Created by writer Dennis O'Neil and artist Neal Adams, he was introduced in Batman #232's "Daughter of the Demon" (June 1971). He has also come into conflict with Superman and other DC Comics superheroes. Little is known of the early years of the nearly immortal Ra's, but it is accepted that he has lived for many centuries due to the Lazarus Pits' mysterious brews that restore his youth. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Ra's al Ghul's goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He recognizes Batman as both a worthy foe and a possible ally—except that Batman cannot accept his dystopian worldview. Batman also shares a love-hate relationship with Ra's daughter, the beautiful Talia. Ra's also commands a legion of followers dedicated to bringing his version of an earthly paradise to fruition. He is the leader of the Tibet Legion of The Ten Rings. History In his youthful days, Ra's al Ghul was a skilled mercenary from The Ten Rings who worked for a powerful warlord. He fell in love with the Warlord's Daughter. She conceived a child with him and they secretly married. Out of a sense of dishonor, the warlord had the mercenary condemned to The Pit, but exiled him instead. The warlord had his daughter take her husband's place in the prison. The mercenary then joined the League of Shadows and rose through the ranks relatively quickly. In the Pit, Ra's' wife gave birth to a daughter that she named Talia, who spent the early years of her life locked up with her mother. One day, the prison doctor forgot to lock the door to their cell and the other inmates eventually attacked and murdered Ra's' wife. With the assistance of a prisoner known as Bane, Talia later escaped from the prison, although Bane was beaten within an inch of his life while he defended her. Talia found her father and brought him back to the Pit to enact vengeance. There, he rescued Bane, who became mutilated. The League of Shadows trained Talia and Bane, but due to the constant reminder of the fate that his wife had suffered, Ra's exiled Bane. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Lazarus Enhancement: Ra's al Ghul has lived for several centuries thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits, which he has utilitzed countless times, replenishing his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits, his strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability has been enhanced. * Longevity: He has extended lifespan through the use of the Lazarus Pit. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Ra's possesses a genius level intellect with aptitudes in a wide variety of sciences and medicine, particularly in the field of alchemy. * Leadership: He is the indisputable leader of the League of Assassins, one of the largest and most dangerous organizations of all time, whose agents are willing to sacrifice themselves for their master. * Master Strategist and Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician, planning his exploits many months even years in advance. * Master Swordsman * Master Martial Artist: expertise in at least 100 different fighting styles. * Medical Science * Multi-Lingual: He's able to speak Arabic, French, Greek, Latin, English, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Urdu, multiple Indian languages and possibly more. * Vast Resources: Over the centuries, Ra's has gained many international contacts and a vast fortune. * Weapon Master: He has more than two centuries of experience using old and modern weapons. When in combat he favors the old-world weapons such as katana, European swords, polearms, and axes. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense